Dreaming Full Circle
by CreedKeeper
Summary: Rin-Gakupo-Luka-Len-Miku-Kaito-Gumi, and back to Rin. One night from 7 minds, love so often unrequited. Not every dream is good, not every love is pure. (yes, some are incredibly cheesy and intentionally so) M for lemons, fujoshi yaoi warning.


Dreams full circle- a night of 7

Rin-Gakupo-Luka-Len-Miku-Kaito-Gumi, and back to Rin. One night from 7 minds, love so often unrequited. Not every dream is good, not every love is pure. (yes, some are incredibly cheesy and intentionally so) M for lemons, fujoshi yaoi warning.

Rin's Wish

"Are you ready to rock?!" Kagamine Rin shouts to the adoring crowds. She punctuates her words, strumming wildly on her guitar before spinning around, letting her short gold and black party dress catch the light as it swirls around her. This was her element. The bass was loud, the spotlights shone on her along, and the mob of fans chanted her name over and over to the beat of her song. She could see Gumi and Miku at the front of the pack, wearing shirts with her face on it shouting alone with the rest. Rin danced freely, her vision filled with flashes of light and color as she was filled with the kind of energy only a performance high can give. She was the true queen of the world and no one could-

"Wait!" A voice calls out from the crowd which goes miraculously quiet. Even the band quiets down except for a soft drumbeat in the background that steadily rises with her heart.

"Hey! What's the big idea?! ...GAKUPO?!" With a blush Rin cuts off her tirade. Her darling had come to see her? But- "W-What are you doing here?" She shutters out, shyly tugging on the bottom of her skirt. A second spotlight lit up the visage of her beloved and followed him as he climbed on stage through the parted crowd.

"My precious Rin, I could not stay away for even a moment more! I know this is your concert, and thousands of people are watching your every move, but I couldn't help myself!" He takes her hands in his and drops suddenly to one knee, letting his long lavender hair fly out behind him. "I love you, Rin. I don't know how I didn't see it before, but I need you now. Will you marry me?" His eyes shone with pure, unguarded emotion and she noticed his golden tie and black suit matched hers completely.

"Oh Gakupo! Of course I'll marry you! But what about that horrible witch Luka or your slutty groupies?" She bit her lip in worry, the very picture of hesitancy.

"Luka's beauty pales in comparison to your youthful light- why would I want a raisin when I could have a grape? My precious Rin, no other girl means anything to me now that I have you!" The band picked up the beat in the background, the bass player adding to the drums with a faster beat as the crowd held its breath in anticipation.

Never one to disappoint her fans, Rin kissed Gakupo gently on the lips before he stood, swinging her around in the air shouting "She said yes!" as the crowd rioted its approval.

Gakupo's Battle

"Watch your back!" Kamui Gakupo calls out playfully before slicing through another demon bat with his Katana. The foul creature screeched and burst into dust and sparks, its place soon taken by hobgoblins raising small axes in savage fury. Before they got a chance to attack, they are shattered by a blow from Kaito's broadsword, his silver armor and blue cape a welcome sight.

"I should be telling you that! So what's the plan, samurai?" Gakupo eyes the surrounding horde of monsters, odd creatures with dark pulsating flesh and hairy or scales appendages. The mob cut off almost every path out of the area. They traded blows with the horde, clearing a small circle of combat as they fought side by side. Len popped between them occasionally and stabbed distracted monsters with his daggers while Gumi kept them away with a long spear.

"We have to get to the castle! If we stop the demon lord, these will stop being summoned as well. The princess is counting on us!" Gakupo blocked a particularly vicious blow from an ogre before it could land on Sir Kaito and danced away again, his Hakama allowing full range of movement. The situation was dire, but fighting their way to the gates of the castle ahead looked just as impossible with the number of enemies.

"No, Gakupo. The princess is counting on you. Go! We'll hold them off! You have to end this, for all of us!" Kaito furiously slashed at the mobs, clearing a path toward the ominously looming gates with Gumi at the back. When Gakupo hesitated, Len pushed him forward by the shoulder. "For her."

At that, Gakupo gave a resolute nod and pushed on, knowing he could not ask for better comrades. Bursting through the gate, he saw a giant sitting on a throne of skulls, roaring with anger at the interruption. His princess was tied to the wall behind the beast provocatively, not even looking up at his presence.

Its mighty club is no match for his speed and technique. He dodges around each clumsy strike of the iron club and cleanly sweeps its head from its shoulders. The demon lord is no more. Outside, he dimly hears the sounds of fighting start to die down and a distant cheer.

Gakupo kneels before his princess. "Are you alright, Princess Luka? I am only sorry I was not here sooner." He makes quick work of her bonds, but her lifeless expression does not change. She turns her head to face him, but seems to look through his head.

"I don't need you. Thank you. Goodbye." He grabs her kimono only to watch it fade into dust, her flesh falling away to reveal metal and wires underneath.

Luka's Shame

"Mind if I lie down? I'm feeling a little... hot." Len asks a question innocently from the Nurse's office doorway, closing it behind him. Something about his smile seems off, more confident than she'd seen him.

Megurine Luka returns the smile hesitantly and leads him to the familiar cot in the back room, only to be taken by surprise as his hand squeezes her breast slowly but firmly from behind her. "L-Len... What are you...?"

"I know, Luka. I've seen the way you look at me." His smirk deepens as he backs her against a wall, one small hand pinning her wrist against it. He reaches up to meet her lips, running a finger along her jaw before it drops lower, undoing buttons on her dress one by one. His tongue's exploration of her mouth cuts off any chance of denial, her knees bending at his touch, allowing him easier access without a thought. She pushes away in a mock protest only for him to switch targets and kiss the crook of her neck. Len pulls her closer, nibbling on her flesh as she lets out a low moan.

Suddenly, he pulls back, leading her after him with only a glance. He backs onto the cot, sitting up against the far wall. The bulge in his pants was the only sign revealing his eagerness.

Luka drops her dress to the office floor, biting her lip a moment before giving him a sultry grin. "If this is what you want..." She climbs up after him, placing one of his hands against her bra as she pulls him into a kiss by his short ponytail. Pressing harder aginst him, her tongue runs its way along the upper ridge of his mouth before sucking his tongue into her mouth in turn, tugging it with sheer pressure as he bucked against her.

Pulling back, she pushed him down against the bare sheets, reveling in the sight of his flushed face and the sound of his ragged breath. Slender fingers made quick work of the fastenings of his shorts, sliding off of him swiftly. His flesh in view before her, Luka centers herself, straddling his erection with only the thin cloth of her panties separating them. Leaning over his chest she takes his wrist and-

"Shotacon Pervert." Luka freezes, the scornful voice stopping her, panic rising. Slowly she turned her head to see Rin in the open doorway behind them. "Pervert." Gakupo added, stepping into the room behind her, disgust clear on his face. "Pervert." Kaito adds, standing behind Gakupo with a stony face. Flinching, she looked back down at Len, only to see a tear stained face look at her despairingly. "Save me, sister!" Luka scrambled off quickly, unable to raise her head. She stammered protests and apologies, but all she heard was ice. "Pervert." "I misjudged you." "She... She..." "Die, shotacon!"

Len's Ideal

"You're so funny, Len!" Miku's girlish laughter rings through the air, prompting Len to give an overly elaborate bow.

"Then shall we onward, my lady?"

She took his arm with a happy grin. "Yes, let's."

Len couldn't be any happier. Here he was (him! Kagamine Len!) on a date with the cutest, most wonderful girl in the world. And she thought he was funny! He closed his eyes in bliss, leading her effortlessly to the ice cream stand before them. "What kind of ice cream do you want, Miku?"

"Pistaccio!" She chirped back, smiling. "With lime sherbert!"

"Eh? That's a flavor?"

"And you can have mango Tabasco!"

"Wait- what?"

"And I'll have tangerine." A shock went up Len's spine, instantly recognizing his dear sister's voice anywhere.

"R-Rin... Ehe... he... ice cream?" She was going to kill him. She'd said a hundred times not to bother her best friend with his "annoying unrequited attentions" and last time he had tried to talk to her she'd-

"Of course."

"Of-of course?"

"Of course I want to eat ice cream with you. Only, I'd hate to interrupt your date. It's so great to see my brother and best friend together like this! I'm so glad you are dating." Len blinked slowly, stretching out from his defensive, huddled position to see his suddenly angelic sister look so sincere. "It makes me so happy that you make her happy! And you WILL keep her happy, got it? Great! I'll leave you two be~"

Len could've cried tears of joy. She approved! Of him! And practically gave her blessing to the couple! He watched her skip away feeling lighter than air. Turning back to his date, he found two empty cones in her hands and traces of yellow and green on her lips. "Eh? Already?"

She answered with a giggle and pulled him away. "Let's go to the Ferris wheel!"

She led him into the small cabin by the hand, sitting so close against him he could smell a sweet scent around her. "Look! You can see everyone from here!"

"There's Kaito!"

"And Gumi!"

"And hey, there is Luka over there!"

"Everyone looks so happy, Len. Are you happy?"

Forget happy, he was already in heaven! He threaded his fingers with hers, blushing. "I-I really like you, Miku. Will you be my girlfriend?"

With a happy squeal she replied. "Of course I will, Len! I've liked you for ages, more than anyone else!" She buried herself in his chest with a hug, deepening his blush. His heart felt like it was going to explode if it beat any harder!

"Yes! She said yes! Oh thank you, thank you, thank- gah! No, I mean..." He cleared his throat unconvincingly. "I mean, that's cool. Er... can I just... can I just start over?"

"Of course, boyfriend!" Miku giggled back at his antics.

"She said yes!"

Miku's Fantasy

The ballroom was flawless. Hatsune Miku basked in the glimmering lights and spun around once more, letting her silver dress flare out around her before she returned to her precious boyfriend's arms. Kaito dipped her back as the music came to an end, never letting his eyes stray from hers. He spun her around again and bowed, the very picture of a gentleman in his silver and midnight blue suit.

Flustered, she turned around to hide her blush. "Let's go get some air!" With a radiant smile he nodded, and together they walked out onto the marble balcony, taking in the sight of the vine covered balcony and full moon overhead. "Its beautiful..."

"Yes, it is." He cupped her face with his hand and kissed her gently before moving toward the railing, leaving no doubt as to his meaning.

"Don't worry, no one will bother us here." It really was so sweet of him to find them privacy like... huh? That wasn't Kaito! With a gasp she dashed to the edge of the balcony and looked out, only to see another two people in the courtyard below!

Gakupo was sitting on the edge of a large fountain and Len was awkwardly standing beside him with a small frown. "If you're sure..." The smaller boy sat down reluctantly, his nervous flush a contrast to Gakupo's relaxed, almost lazy grin. Miku watched, her eyes wide, as Gakupo snaked his arm around the blonde and dragged him closer, laying a swift kiss on his cheek. "H-hey! Not so sudden..."

"Oh? So you wouldn't mind if I went... slowly?" Gakupo teased the back of Len's neck below his ponytail and brought their lips together slowly, cutting of a protest.

Miku's attention was brought back to her date with a squeak as he kissed the back of her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist. "K-Kaito..."

"Shh..." He put his finger to her lips. "We wouldn't want to disturb them, would we?" He ran his fingers along her side while threading his other hand with hers.

Hearing a splash, she looked back below at the other couple who seemed to have fallen into the shallow fountain. Len was pinning Gakupo below him, blushing furiously above his smirk. Len tried to scamble back quickly only to freeze as Gakupo unbuttoned his shirt as he sat up. "W-what are you doing?!" He fell in his rush to reach Gakupo's buttons, a motion the larger of the two took full advantage of, supporting them both as he reached up to draw Len into a deeper kiss.

Kaito's nibbling on her neck brought her back to him and she moved his hand to her breast absentmindedly. She reached up behind them to run her fingers through his hair as he deepened his kiss, pressing her back closer against his chest. She looked back over the other couple, now passionately moving together, and closed her eyes with a goofy grin.

Kaito's Peril

Steel flashed above the salty seas. Kaito grinned, his cutlass meeting Gumi's in the nick of time. "Not fast enough this time! Keep it up and you might get the better of me yet!"

They danced about the ship with blades, dodging and parrying in between bouts of laughter. "Get back here ya land lubbing scallywag!" Gumi shouted back with an atrocious accent. Kaito saw his chance as she made to lunge and with one last strike disarmed his congenial opponent. He helped her up from the deck with a smirk, savoring his victory. "Oh fine. I guess you win this time."

Suddenly, the boat started shaking beneath their feet and he heard a monstrous roar. "Ka-i-to..." Oh no! A huge yellow sea monster rose from the ocean's depths, glaring at him with big blue eyes.

"Run! I'll hold her off!" Good old Gumi stood before him, facing the terrifying creature.

"I'll remember you!" He shouted back, already running the opposite direction. An angry Rin monster was not a foe he's face on the best of days. Hiding behind a crate, he took a moment to catch his breath as he listened for the fight behind him.

"Oh Kai~i~to~ There you are! Weren't we going to go shopping today? Rin said she asked you already, so now we HAVE to go on a date!" To his horror, the kraken's accomplice had found him. Miku tugged on his arm, dragging him off with little effort onto a dock. "You'll buy me anything I want, right Kaito?"

Taking a quick glance behind him at the green blur barely holding the giant back, he quickly agreed with the most charming smile he could manage. "A-anything you want!"

"A~n~thing~?" Miku giggled, a haunting, chilling noise. "Then I want a new purse, and pudding, and a new headset, and a diamond ring, and a new throne, and a pretty dress, and a back massage, and a chinchilla, and-" She started tossing bags at him as she named items; Kaito rushed to catch them all before collapsing under the weight of the throne. "Kaito? Are you listening? I said I needed a new tuba! You'll get it for me, right?" It landed on his spine with a crack, raising his voice several octaves as he replied weakly in the affirmative, raising his credit card from beneath the ever growing pile with a trembling arm. "Great! I want a fish tank, and a tarantula, and a boulder, and a helicopter, and a-" That was the last thing he heard.

Gumi's "Rival"

Gumi smiled as she put the last of the lettering on her delicious heart shaped cake. It was a Rin cake, and she would coat it with fresh strawberries and whipped cream and... The door to the kitchen crashed open. Moving at the speed of light, she grabbed a cardboard box and put it over her treasure, hiding it behind her back.

"Suspicious! What've you been baking all day? You aren't trying to steal Gakupo away from me, are you? I won't let you! Let's have a bake off, right now! I'll prove who is worthy of feeding him!" Rin shouted her challenge, completely ignoring Gumi's protests.

The lights went down for a moment and came back up, revealing a studio audience before them, and chef uniforms with hats that magically appeared on them. Luka walked up in a smart suit with a cheesy smile and greeted the audience before explaining the rules. "Okay! You have 30 minutes and a mandatory ingredient of... gummy worms!"

"Eh?"

"Go! Time to make something yummy for our judges!"

Rin worked quickly, suddenly a whirlwind of energy as she grabbed pans and ingredients as fast as she could. "But... I don't want... ah, forget it." With a weary smile Gumi dove into the culinary battle too, tussling with Rin over powdered sugar and slyly getting in her way when it came to use of the mixer.

Rin really was adorable when she got all worked up about something~ Gumi swiped a finger's worth of batter from her bowl, relishing Rin's squeaky protest. Rin rushed about trying to chop the worms into the batter and splashing it over the place. Luka started a countdown as the 'contestants' finished up. Rin frantically ran around with flicks of frosting on her nose while Gumi leisurely put something in the oven. "Time's up!"

Rin quickly pushed three tiny cakes in front of the judges. Len poked at the haphazardly smeared chocolate coating and hesitantly took a bite before keeling over. "I-I didn't know it could be burnt AND raw..."

Miku cheerfully ate hers in only a few bites with a huge smile, revealing no discomfort at the taste as a huge chunk of gummy worm poked out between her lips. "Wow~ Rin's the greatest, of course!" Gakupo, who had been tied to his chair at some point to prevent escape, had a piece shoved in his mouth by Luka and gave a weak smile before sharing a sympathetic glance with Len.

"And now for-eh? Contestant Gumi never finished? Bzzt! Out of time, so by default Rin is the winner!" Confetti dropped from the ceiling as Rin was twirled around, looking bewildered.

"Gumi! Weren't you going to fight me for Gakupo?" Rin pouted just as the oven's timer went off.

"Nope! I lost, so I guess we'll just have to eat this ourselves." With a smile she brought out the lemon squares and sliced them for the two of them. They were delicious. Her heart shaped Rin cake could wait for later when she was alone.


End file.
